sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Κλασματική Γεωμετρία
Κλασματική Γεωμετρία fractal geometry thumb |right|300px|Ένα μέρος του [[σύνολο Mandelbrot|συνόλου Mandelbrot, του πιο γνωστού Fractal.]] - Είδος Γεωμετρίας Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Κλασματική" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " κλάσμα". Εισαγωγή Η Κλασματική Γεωμετρία είναι ικανή να περιγράψει όλα τα σχήματα που υπάρχουν στη Φύση, τα οποία καλούνται κλασματικά σχήματα. Το περίγραμμα μιας οποιασδήποτε πόλης είναι ένα τέτοιο σχήμα. Μετρώντας, λοιπόν, την κλασματική διάσταση του περιγράμματος μιας πόλης μπορούν να προκύψουν συμπεράσματα που αφορούν στην επέκταση ή τη συρρίκνωσή της. Αντίθεση με την Κλασσική Γεωμετρία Η ανεπάρκεια της κλασικής Ευκλείδειας γεωμετρίας και των επεκτάσεών της (π.χ. η Γεωμετρία Reimann) να περιγράψει τα σχήματα που συναντάμε στο φυσικό κόσμο, οδήγησε τους μαθηματικούς στα μέσα του 20ου αιώνα να αναζητήσουν μια άλλη γεωμετρία ικανή να περιγράψει τα σχήματα αυτά. Εφαρμογές Ο Πολωνο-Γάλλος μαθηματικός Benoit Mandelbrot εισήγαγε τον όρο «Γεωμετρία της Φύσης» θέλοντας με αυτό τον όρο να ονομάσει μια γεωμετρία που μπορεί να περιγράψει κάποια από τα χαρακτηριστικά των ακτογραμμών των ηπείρων, των δασών, των ορέων, του κυκλοφορικού συστήματος, ακόμη και της εγκεφαλικής δομής. Κλασματικά Σχήματα Ο Mandelbrot ονόμασε τα φυσικά σχήματα fractals, τα οποία στην ελληνική βιβλιογραφία απαντώνται ως κλασματικά σχήματα.Η μελέτη των κλασματικών σχημάτων αποκάλυψε την ύπαρξη κάποιων ιδιοτήτων ή βασικών χαρακτηριστικών τους, τα κυριότερα από τα οποία είναι η αυτο-ομοιότητα ή αυτο-ομοιομορφία (self-similarity) και η κλιμάκωση (scaling). Η ομοιότητα ενός τμήματος του όλου με το όλο αποτελεί την έννοια της αυτο-ομοιότητας, δηλαδή ένα σχήμα ή μια δομή, παρουσιάζει παρόμοιες ιδιότητες σε διαφορετικές κλίμακες. Αν εξεταστεί μια τέτοιου είδους δομή σε διαφορετικές κλίμακες, θα προκύψουν τα ίδια θεμελιώδη στοιχεία. Η κλιμάκωση αφορά στη διατήρηση της ίδιας λεπτομέρειας σε διαφορετικές κλίμακες. Η Ευκλείδεια γεωμετρία παρέχει μια πρώτη προσέγγιση της δομής των φυσικών αντικειμένων, παρουσιάζοντας τη γη σαν τμήματα αποτελούμενα από σημεία, ευθείες γραμμές, κύκλους, ορθογώνια, τρίγωνα, κύβους και σφαίρες. Κλασματική Διάσταση Ακόμη, στην κλασσική γεωμετρία η διάσταση ενός γεωμετρικού σχήματος είναι πάντα ακέραιος αριθμός. Η πραγματικότητα όμως διαφέρει. Η γεωμετρία των κλασματικών σχημά-των, την οποία εφεξής θα καλούμε κλασματική γεωμετρία, είναι μια επέκταση της κλασσικής γεωμετρίας. Μπορεί να χρησιμοποιηθεί για τη δημιουργία πειστικών μοντέλων των φυσικών δομών, τα οποία ποικίλουν από φτέρες μέχρι γαλαξίες. Επιπλέον, στην κλασματική γεωμετρία η διάσταση ενός αντικειμένου μπορεί να είναι και ρητός αριθμός. Ακτογραμμές Μία από τις πιο σημαντικές εφαρμογές της κλασματικής γεωμετρίας είναι η μέτρηση του μήκους των ακτογραμμών. Το ερώτημα του υπολογισμού του μήκους μιας ακτογραμμής είχε διατυπωθεί από τη δεκαετία του 1920 περίπου. Στα 1967 ο Mandelbrot απέδειξε ότι η ακτογραμμή της Αγγλίας φαίνεται να έχει άπειρο μήκος. Έκτοτε έχει υπολογιστεί η κλασματική διάσταση των ακτογραμμών της Νορβηγίας, της Αυστραλίας, της δυτικής ακτής της Βρετανίας, της Βόρειας Καρολίνα των ΗΠΑ και της Ιαπωνίας. Η κλασματική διάσταση των ακτογραμμών αυτών παίρνει τιμές μεταξύ 1 και 2. Αυτό είναι φυσικό γιατί, αν και η ακτογραμμή είναι μία γραμμή, αν αντιμετωπιστεί συνολικά, καταλαμβάνει μια επιφάνεια στο επίπεδο. Με όμοιο τρόπο μπορεί να υπολογιστεί το μήκος και η διάσταση των συνόρων μεταξύ χωρών, των ποταμών και των οδικών δικτύων. Αστικές Δομές Πρόσφατες έρευνες στον τομέα της χωρικής ανάλυσης κατέληξαν στο συμπέρασμα πως και και οι αστικές δομές μπορούν να αντιμετωπισθούν ως fractals. Η κλασματική δομή του περιγράμματος μιας πόλης γίνεται πιο εμφανής όταν οι αστικοποιημένες περιοχές μιας πόλης, μιας μητρόπολης ή ενός αστικού συστήματος αντιμε-τωπίζονται ως σύνολο. Μια πολύπλοκη αστική δομή, καθώς εξελίσσεται από απλά αγροτεμάχια, φανερώνει μια οργανική διαδικασία ανάπτυξης κατά την οποία προστίθενται περισσότερες αστικοποιημένες περιοχές με την πάροδο του χρόνου. Σύμφωνα με τα παραπάνω, η συνολική μορφή των αστικοποιημένων περιοχών μιας πόλης μπορεί να θεωρηθεί ως κλασματικό σχήμα και να περιγραφεί βάσει της κλασματικής γεωμετρίας. Και σ’ αυτή την περίπτωση η διάσταση παίρνει τιμές μεταξύ 1 και 2. Οι έρευνες που έγιναν γύρω από την κλασματική διάσταση μιας αστικής δομής, αν και παρείχαν ενδιαφέροντα θεωρητικά συμπεράσματα και εμπειρικά αποτελέσματα, δεν ήταν συστηματικές, υπό την έννοια ότι οι πόλεις δεν επιλέχθηκαν σύμφωνα με κάποιο χωρικό πλάνο (όπως ιεραρχία μεγέθους πόλης ή πληθυσμού) και με κοινό σύνολο παραμέτρων (όπως κάλυψη του χάρτη, κλίμακα). Επίσης η ανάλυση της αστικής ανάπτυξης και ο συσχετισμός με τον αστικό πληθυσμό στις μελέτες αυτές βασίζονται κυρίως σε πρότυπη προσομοίωση παρά σε παρατηρήσεις πληθυσμού και αστικής ανάπτυξης. Τα αποτελέσματα κρίνονται ανολοκλήρωτα, αφού αφήνουν την κλασματική διάσταση και την προσομοίωση ανάπτυξης αποσυνδεμένα από την πραγματική επέκταση της γης και του πληθυσμού. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Κλασματική Διάσταση *τερματισμός *fractal Βιβλιογραφία *1. Arlinghaus, S. L., Fractals take a central place. Geogra. ska Annaler, 67 B, 83–88, 1985. *2. Arlinghaus, S. L., and Nystuen, J. D., Geometry of boundary exchanges. The Geographical Review, 80, 21–31, 1990. *3. Barnsley M. F, Fractals everywhere, Second edition, Ap. Professional, Georgia, 1993. *4. Batty, M., and Longley, P. A., Urban shapes as fractals. Area, 19, 215–221, 1987a. *5. Batty, M., and Longley, P. A., Fractal-based description of urban form. Environmental and Planning B, 14, 123–134, 1987b. *6. Batty, M., and Longley, P. A., Fractal Cities: A Geometry of Form and Function (London Academic Press), 1994. *7. Briggs J., Fractals: The pattens of Chaos, Touchstone Books, New York, NY, USA, 1992. *8. Falconer Kenneth, FRACTAL GEOMETRY, Mathematical Foundations and Applications, John Wiley and Sons, 1990. *9. Fotheringham, A. S., Batty, M., and Longley, P. A., DiVusion-limited aggregation and the fractal nature of urban growth. Papers in the Regional Science Association, 67, 55–69, 1989. *10. Frankhauser, P., Fractal properties of settlement structures. Paper presented at the First International Seminar on Structural Morphology, Montpellier, France, 1992. *11. Korvin G., Fractal models in the earth science, Elsevier Science Publishers B. V., Amsterdam, The Netherlands, 1992. *12. Mandelbrot B., The fractal Geometry of Nature, San Fransisco, CA, W. H. Freeman & Co, 1983. *13. Shen Q., Fractal dimension and fractal growth of urbanized areas, Int. J. Geographical Information Science, 16 (5), 419-437, 2002. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Εκτενέστερη Αναφορά εδώ Category: Γεωμετρία Category: Μαθηματικά Category: Επιστήμες